The tale of the Couslands
by fifo-majeed
Summary: Hello all, I never published a thing in my life before and this is the first time, so bear with me if the pace is a bit slow (Too slow actually) but with guiding I might get better,Never thought it would be difficult...I don't know how you guys do it...anyway...Here I start the tale of the Couslands...
1. Chapter 1

Well, Hi all, this is truly my first fan fiction ever, and you'll see that it's a slow paced one, I'm not even sure I'm any good at all, it all seems right in my head but putting it on paper (well, word document really) is much difficult than I thought, anyhow…its about Dragon age origins, The grey warden in my opinion should be a male noble, with two siblings not just one, and as for how he looks like, the GW in the sacred ashes trailer is him…I even used mods to alter my warden to his resemblance ,excuse my English as it's a second language to me…In case you reviewed, I would like to hear your honest opinions.

And Here we…..GO…

He woke up dripping with sweat…

Franticly he scanned his surroundings, the campfire, his bedroll and his meager possessions consisting of his sword , shield and armor, all that he was wearing when he left his old life behind him not too days ago.

Two days? Has it been really two days since he last saw his family? It looks like ages ago.

"I see you are awake now, young man." Said a calm and quiet voice from the far side of the fire, Duncan wasn't it? Yes. A grew warden, men around whom legends were woven, with their griffons and their mythical abilities. It took him only a second or two to remember what had happened.

**'**Good swing, my lord!**' **said ser Gilmore, one of arl Couslands' knights, a handsome twenty five or more young man, with smart blue eyes and a stern face, _makes him look older than he really is _thought Aidan, second son of the Cousland children. He had practiced for hours now and his muscles felt like water, long hours' training were for a reason, he has been practicing with both a rouge and a warrior's styles, a choice rarely been taking by anyone,due to the amount of time and power it would take, and also rouges are more agile and light-footed than heavy built warriors and the fighting style is very different from each one, but he was light on his foot despite his strong built, he was raised, after all, with a natural born rouge , having picked up many of her move sets, but he was no match for Lisa, not when she has a small frame, he can't shrink himself to her size, besides, he was doing well as a rouge to an extent that made his instructor nod in approval after he mastered his backstabbing and picking locks, while his warrior instructor couldn't have asked for a more ideal student.

Well, his head will swell and explode, that what would Fergus would have said if he heard him, he would point out how he had missed the head of ser Gilmore by an inch due to being distracted by a pretty lass passing by or how he accidently threw his arrow at a poor castle worker's ass who had the misfortune of standing nearby as he practiced his archery, while Lisa would gladly remind him of his successful attempt in opening a locked door for their guest lady Fat Bella, while she was undressing, he had nightmares for a week.

A young page had come timidly to the practice yard, the look of these huge men fighting with swords and shoot arrows at people's backsides seems vivid in the servants' memory, Aidan winced, the poor guy had taken a week off. The page seemed to be looking for someone, odds are he was that someone, or maybe his little sister? He's surely not as skillful as her in making troubles, she's a master trouble maker.

The page boy found him and trembling, came to his side and whispered:"My lord, lord Cousland said to come meet him in the great hall, he says there's someone he wants you to meet m..my lord".

Aidan looked down at the page, skinny little thing, and nodded his head:"Go tell my father that I have received his message and will come once I finish here".

Back to his present, he looked at the solemn figure on the far side of the fire, they had a tough ride and for two days had little rest and yet he didn't seem fazed or tired about that, while Aidan's bones and muscles were stretched to their limits and his body hurt all over, it was yesterday that they caught some of the men who were chasing them and it was a quick fight, Duncan using his blades while Aidan using his sword and shield, he felt almost sorry for the poor bastards but he remembered whose orders they followed and a new rage began to boil him from inside…"I will kill you, on my honor and by the blood of those you killed, I will kill you".

The page ran ahead of him up to the castle, and Aidan started to put away his gear when ser Gilmore came to him, he was a very capable man with a sword and he enjoyed his brawls with him, he is a loyal soldier and a brave man, now his usually solemn face showed traces of excitement ."My lord, if what I heard is true, he could be one of the grey wardens, I overheard the servants saying that there is a grey warden named Duncan visiting Highever and he is looking for recruits, do you think he would choose me as a candidate? It would be a great honor if he did!I..i .. don't mean any disrespect to you your highness…" Ser Gilmore said quickly when Aidan raised his eyebrows in an unspoken question and went on "I am honored to serve your family my lord, but the grey wardens, they are practically legends among us and lord Duncan is one of the greatest I ever heard about."

"I never thought you wanted to join the grey wardens , red locks," said Aidan jokingly to his friend," they WERE legends but these days they are more of a formality than a real force, They even don't have Griffons anymore, how cool if they did have them instead of the mules and horses they ride on?" . Ser Gilmore looked in horror at him, as if he just sprang another head ."you sure are joking my lord" he said "the grey wardens are held in the highest honor and their ranks are made of only the finest Feralden has, you can't just go to them and demand to join them, their prowess are incredible and they have…"

"inhuman strength and endurances, they can run for a week without a stop or to drink a drop of water, they can cross the desert from end to end carrying twice their size and never collapse and I heard nan says they can FLY…" said Aidan with sarcasm in his voice, he heard his friend talking about the grey wardens like they were the children of the maker himself and he could never see why they were held in such regards, they are after all, humans right?

"My lord Aidan , I…" started ser Gilmore but Aidan interrupted him before he continued his speech."I'm gonna see my father and get the visiter thing's over with, I might as well welcome our guest and I would make sure to drop your name to him if you promised me you would wipe that smile off of your face, you look creepy, Gil", Ser Gilmore looked at him for a moment then they both laughed.

"That can be easily arranged, Ed" Said Gilmore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 As they both walked up to the castle, Aidan (nicknamed Ed by those close to him) couldn't help but wonder what will his father's decision be about him going to war, the news of King Cailan's campaign has spread and many young men are eager to join and achieve glory in battle, him included, but his father wasn't in favor of his desire to go, in fact, he wasn't the only one who objected to that, his mother had showed signs of worry and Lisa. Well here was another case altogether, since she grew up with guys all around her, she kinda is like a boy herself, in behavior at least, once she heard of his decision to go to war with the army she protested not out of concern he was sure, but she wanted to come as well. He felt sorry for anyone who would face her in battle, as small as she was, Lisa had such skills that she could beat almost any man twice her size with her skills alone, no..he wouldn't be worried at all, he smiled fondly at the image of her wacking the head of an enemy's helm with the butt of her long sharp knife.  
"Ed, ED Ah there you are" called a voice he knew well and from the tone of it, held a tone of urgency in it, he and Gilmore both turned and he was surprised to see that Gilmore had a faint red in his cheeks , was he blushing?  
"hi Liz, how are you,or should I ask about the poor soul you chose today for your practice, you know you are a pain in the ass of whomever you pick up? They are bond to lose something in the process of that training."  
"Ha Ha very funny but it would be funnier if I shut up and didn t tell you who is coming this way towards you, it would be a real joy watching you from afar while you talk to HER!"  
"Oh no, she's here ?I thought I saw the banners but I thought only her father was coming, after all, Rendon Howe has business with father,why did he bring her with him as well?"  
"Worst of all, he brought his elder son as well,By the maker If I heard him telling me one of his stupid jokes about fades I would ." She became as red as a tomato.  
"Wa wa easy there little sis," laughed Aidan as he saw how angry she was, and he felt sympathy for her, after all, of all the Howe's family, Thomas and Dellilah were the worst, so full of themselves and think they are entitled to anything they like, he knew that the arl had wished Lisa to marry his son and himself to Dellilah , he shrudded at the mere idea of that. He had on occasions kissed her several times and a little more than that but she soon thought he owed her and would never seize to try and corner him whenever she was around, he never felt so trapped, women are scary that's for sure.  
"I need to go and find someone else to practice with" said Liz suddenly, "My partner broke his nose and I sent the poor bastard to the healer, but no one's around" she sighed with regret.  
"Take Gil!" said Aidan with an innocent smile,"He would love to practice alittle, right?"  
A look of surprise and (was that another blushing?) came swiftly and was gone in a moment, ser Gilmore said "My lord and lady, I would gladly have joined the practice but "  
"Nonsence, come along, I have to practice my backstabbing a little, I should warn you though, I am new to this move , you don't mind getting scars do you? " She smiled sweetly up at him "Women like Men with scars ".  
Ser Gilmore look was daggers towards Aidan, who stood there with a wide smile on his face. He was brave a brave man indeed.  



End file.
